


Shallow Water and Stepping Stones

by SheepWithDreadlocks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheepWithDreadlocks/pseuds/SheepWithDreadlocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's dad is finally getting remarried and Eren seems to be the last person who is happy for his father.<br/>The brunette doesn't like the new change and he feels as if his new step-mom-to-be is trying a little too desperately to fill his mother's shoes and erase the fact Carla ever lived there.<br/>To top the icing on the cake, when his dad's fiancee moves in, Eren finds himself having to share a room with his new brother and the two immediately begin to clash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow Water and Stepping Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, I'm crap at summaries save my soul.  
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes ect, I wrote this out on my tablet.  
> P.S. Sorry that the first chapter is a little short.  
> P.P.S. I'm a bit rusty, I haven't wrote a fic in a really long while.
> 
> Also, to clear up any confusion, this takes place in England. Eren is in sixthform (year 13) and has recently turned 18. He's legal to drink even though he's not in university.

Eren hadn't come.  
His raven haired sister had been trying to get a hold of him on her phone for almost an hour now. Her voice was soft but there was desperation thinly veiled into it, Eren had noted just before he deleted yet another voicemail.  
"Dad, I'm really sorry but it's almost been an hour now, I honestly don't think he's coming. Can we please just get on with the meal, this is supposed to be your happy day and we can't have you sat here for any longer now, can we?" Mikasa was seated at a nicely furnished table, opposite her father, Grisha. On her left sat Jean, a male her age with an interesting dye job and opposite him, sat his mom, a woman in her early fourties with a nice, plump figure. To Mikasa's right, there was an empty seat with a small red cushion on that matched the rose petals that had been scattered with precision onto the table.  
"Dear, I think it's best to call the waiter now, the kids are going to be eating the table if we wait any longer." Jean's mom placed her hand on Grisha's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, a reassuring smile matching the soft gesture.  
He nodded.  
"Alright. I'll talk to Eren when we get back," he replied apologetically.

The brunette's breath reeked of beer by the time he had got home and rummaged in his pockets. Brief panic struck over him as he thought he may of lost his keys but he soon let out a sigh of relief, the familiar feel of metal brushing his fingertips.  
"It's 3 o'clock in the goddamn morning, Eren. Where the hell have you been?"  
Eren had barely even shut the door behind him, nearly jumping out of his skin as the voice spoke.  
"Jesus Christ!" He hissed as the figure emerged from the stairs in front of him.  
"No, it's only me," Mikasa replied with one finely plucked brow raised.  
"Hilarious," Eren muttered, "Did you wait for me all this time?" Guilt began to plague him in the back of his head.  
"Why does it matter what I did?" She stepped closer towards her sibling before taking a step back, her nose turned up at the stench of alcohol.  
"Well... you're my sister, that's why," He let out a small sigh and ran his fingers through his chocolate brown hair, pushing his fringe out of his face, "You know... You didn't have to wait for me so if you're tired tomorrow, don't blame me." The male gently pushed past Mikasa and began to make his way up the stairs.  
"Do you know what you didn't have to do?" Eren stopped in his tracks, his foot hovering on the next step. "You didn't have to purposely make yourself busy all day. You didn't have to go out and get drunk. You didn't have to ignore all my calls. You didn't have to not turn up to dad's meal even more though you knew how it was important to him. You didn't have to leave me and Jean sat at the table as his mom and our dad broke the news that Jean and his mom would 've moving in with us now that dad is engaged- but guess what Eren? That's exactly what you did."  
Eren gritted his teeth and began to climb the stairs once again.  
"You're being pathetic, you know that, right? You know I'm always here for you but what you did today was just plain selfish."  
"When are they moving in?" Eren asked as he stopped at the top of the stairs.  
"What? Did you even listen to what I just-"  
"When are the moving in, Mikasa?"  
"...Tomorrow."  
The green eyed male clenched his hands into small fists.  
"That's too soon.. couldn't they have just waited a little longer?"  
"How long do you expect dad to wait before Jean and his mom move in, huh, Eren?" Mikasa struggled not to raise her voice.  
"I don't know! Just not now! Couldn't they have waited till I'd gone to university? I don't want them here, they're going to start... changing things and things are fine just the way they are. We're fine as just you, dad and I!"  
Mikasa's nostrils flared and she made her way up the stairs, ignoring her brother till she reached her bedroom door, her back facing him.  
"I hate to break it to you Eren but everything in this house doesn't revolve around you. Dad's happier than he's been in months and for some reason you just can't accept it," Her fingers lingered on the door handle, "I know how you feel but you need to accept that he's moved on."i  
Her bedroom door shut before Eren could reply and he breathed in shakily before retreating to his own room.  
Eren had stayed over at a friend's for the first week- He didn't want to be there while they were moving in, infact, he wouldn't mind not going back at all. Connie on the otherhand, did mind.  
The bald male knew he had told Eren that he was allowed to come over whenever he liked and he could stay for as long as he wanted but by the fourth day, Connie felt like tearing out his hair- well, that's if he had any.  
He had told Eren to treat his apartment like his own home but most people know that's code for "don't be too loud, don't eat all the food in the fridge and try to be tidy." It seemed that Eren fit into the small catagory of people who didn't know the code.  
The brunette hadn't held back; He'd ate all the salted peanuts, drank all the milk, threw out Connie's newspapers (they had unfinished wordsearches on), left dirty dishes on the side, strewn his socks and other unmentionables all around Connie's home and had accidentally broke Sasha's favourite mug that she used whenever she came to visit.  
"Look, Eren... I hate to do this but I don't suppose you'll be leaving soon?" The taller male munched on a sandwich, his eyes glued to the TV. "...Eren are you listening?"  
"Hmm?" Eren glanced up at Connie and blinked. "What did you say? Do you want me to change the channel or something?" In all honesty, although Eren seemed to have been fixated on the TV, his mind was elsewhere- and by elsewhere, he meant home.  
"Look dude," Connie sat down beside him and let out a sigh and Eren held his hand up pulling a face.  
"Don't call me a dude, dude. I'm not a tortoise's vagina."  
"...A dude is a Camel's dick, not a tortoise's vagina... at least I think it is..." Connie shook his head, "Anyway, well... I don't suppose you're planning on leaving anytime soon?"  
"No," the brunette took another bite of his sandwich, "Why do you ask?"  
Connie was sure most people would have already gotten the hint by now but Eren seemed completely oblivious.  
"I sort of- well- I know I said you were welcome to stay as long as you like..."  
"Yeah, you did."  
"But I feel like you may have overstayed your time," the sentence came out in a rush.  
"Oh."  
That's all Eren had said. He wasn't sure what else to say. Of course he thought Connie wouldn't want him there forever but he'd sort of hoped that he'd be able to stay another month or so, he hasn't expected to go back so soon.  
"Look, I'm sorry-" Connie started.  
"No, don't apologize, I understand. In fact, I was planning on leaving today, I have all my stuff packed."  
"You do?" Connie's brows shot up in surprise.  
"Yeah," the other lied, "Well, I havent finished it all but I'll get it done by tonight and be out your way by tomorrow morning." Connie let out a sigh of relief and slapped Eren on the back.  
"Thanks, man, I appreciate it."  
Come over whenever you like, Connie had told Eren the next morning when Eren had finished packing his things and Eren had nodded, thanking Connie for letting him stay over for as long as he did.  
Eren waved as he dragged his small suitcase down the drive, an almost anxious feeling rolling around in the pit of his stomach. He wish his dad let him have a place of his own like Connie's parents had let him, especially now more than ever.  
He didn't want to go back.  
That woman would be sleeping in their house.  
She would be sleeping in his dad's bedroom.  
She would be sleeping in his dad's bed creaky bed.  
She would be sleeping on his mom's half of the bed.  
She didn't belong there.

**Author's Note:**

> Any ideas as to what Jean's mom can be called? I don't fancy writing 'Jean's mom' every time I mention her.
> 
> If you want feel free to follow me on any of my blogs: jeanxeren, pls-accept-this-humble-offering & sheepwithdreadlocks.
> 
> P.P.S.S. (idk if ppss is a thing) this'll have some smut in too. Sorry if my smut sucks, aha.


End file.
